Blizzard
by Jumping in Winter
Summary: What was there to say? Everything had already been said. It was nothing new. He felt guilty and that was just how it was. Just when he thought he was in the clear, it would all come back. Crushing emotion and darkness imprisoning him.
1. Demon's Shell

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

BEWARE. May contain spoilers.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of summer. Children were playing happily in the parks, dragging their mothers everywhere they went and whining for some treat. Mainly ice cream to combat the sweltering heat. It figured that a dessert such as ice cream would become so popular. Anything to cool down.<p>

One individual, however, his name Gray Fullbuster, sat alone in a bustling hall. Drinking. It figured that he would be searching for an escape. He had just seen his father die. He didn't blame himself. No, he had enough guilt to pass around. It just pained him that he didn't have more time. So much he wanted to ask. So much he wanted to know. So much he needed to know.

Gray remembered much about Ur, his impromptu mother, his teacher, his greatest source of inspiration.

The shame was he couldn't recall that much about his true mother. She was beautiful he knew that much. Kind. Gentle. Always tucking him in at night. Her kisses on his forehead. It made him sick that he didn't get a chance for one more conversation. One more hug. One more piece of advice.

He sat staring blankly as Natsu antagonized Gajeel and vice versa.

Had it been so long? Had he forgotten so much? Her face was too far from him. He only remembered the things that involved him.

Selfish Bastard.

Her laugh. 'What did it sound like?'

Gray sighed as he lifted the mug to his lips. Drinking Deeply. Trying to remember. The irony of drinking to remember wasn't lost on him.

Sitting there, he realized, feeling sorry about himself wasn't helping anyone. What would Ur say?

'Get off your ass, stop having a pity party and do something about it,' echoed in his head.

Gray let out a dry chuckle. He didn't know what to do anymore.

It would have been easier if was more like Natsu. Wearing his heart on his sleeve. Letting his emotions run rampant and wild. He could never do that. His past scarring him into an icy shell. He brushed people off. Ignored their feelings. Kept them at arm's length because he was terrified of getting that close to someone again. To have a bond of equal strength of a mother and her son. That was probably why he told Juvia what he did after the Games. He was a coward.

Gray drank again.

So he just sat there drinking. In shame. In sorrow.

He would give anything to hold her hand. To just look into her eyes. He couldn't remember her eye color.

Gray sighed a deep sigh. Lost in this thought. Trapped more like.

What was her eye color?

A beautiful rolling blue like Juvia.

A stormy dark blue like his own.

A warm strong brown like Erza.

Or maybe black like Natsu.

Mavis he hoped not.

Gray chuckled at this last thought.

Natsu.

What a guy.

Gray's mug was now empty. He decided he needed another. Hell, he would need another for the rest of his life.

He pushed himself up from his chair, grabbed his mug and made his way to the bar where Cana was sitting as usual. Staring at him. He couldn't catch a break.

He fell over his feet a little on the way.

He sat down on one of the bar stools closest to Cana and called Mirajane for a refill.

His eyes focused only on the mug. Cana, however, swerved around in her chair, slapped his back and leaned onto the bar. Still staring at him.

What was she looking at?

Gray grimaced.

"You know if you're missing Juvia, she'll be back tomorrow."

Gray groaned. Juvia. He liked her, he truly did. He was still slightly hung up though. And she was a little too clingy and obsessive. He understood where she was coming from though. Unrequited love was no joke.

"Oh come on. Don't look so sad. She's not here for barely a day and you're moping around like a kid with a lost kitten."

Gray laughed in his head. Yeah, that was the reason.

Gray grunted in response. To be honest. He didn't really want to talk.

Cana looked wholly unsatisfied.

"You know Gray maybe if you opened your mouth once in while, you'd catch something other than flies... Like good advice."

Here we go. Gray was in for it. He just wanted to drink in peace. He groaned. 'Better say something'.

"I guess." He shrugged.

Cana looked kinda annoyed right now.

"I GUESS!?"

"Look Cana, I'm not really up for this."

"You know if you actually did something other than avoid Juvia, you could lose some of that tension." Cana turned back to her barrel. Her back was facing him.

Gray smirked. Trust Cana to end a conversation with a lewd comment even if she was being strangely serious about the whole Juvia thing.

Mirajane handed his mug back to him with a comforting smile. Gray took it and thanked her. Gray remained however and was staring at her eyes. Light blue.

Was his mother's eyes a light blue?

He grimaced in respone to the thought. He averted his gaze. He didn't want Mirajane to think he was checking her out. He only did that once when-No, he never did that.

He made his way back to his table. The liquid sloshing around in his mug. That sweet bubbling liquid.

Gray kept his gaze to the floor. _She_ was around and he didn't want to look at her right now. Knowing he could never stand a chance. Knowing he was outclassed. Knowing he was only a friend. Knowing he was only seen as _her_ little brother. The thought disgusted him as he took his seat. His hand clenching his mug.

There was one thing he could remember about his mother though. One thing that made her the bravest woman he knew. She died trying to save other people. People she knew. Her friends. That was maybe why he fit in so well at Fairy Tail. He was trying to make his mother proud.

It wasn't a magnificent rescue like Fairy Tail usually performs though. No. It was understated and ended in tragedy. Just like his memories of her.

She told him to hide in the closet in his room. When you're a child you think your parents are immortal and invulnerable. He was wrong. So wrong.

He took another swig. The liquid burning the back of his throat and creating warmth in his chest.

"Hey, Gray." A voice muttered.

Gray looked up. It was Cana. When did she get there? She was sitting opposite him.

"It's damn rude to just walk away when another person is still talking to you."

Gray chuckled. He thought she had said her piece. Trust him not to understand women.

"Sorry," Gray replied. He didn't look sorry. Cana noticed.

Cana took a swig from the barrel under her arm. "I'm gonna be honest, you like hell."

Gray shrugged.

Cana stared at him again. Her hands keeping her head up by leaning on the table.

To anyone else it would look like she was leering at him.

Gray knew better. She was trying to get him to open up. It wasn't the first time she attempted to burn a hole in his face with her eyes to get him to speak.

"Gray."

Gray looked up from his mug and stared back at her. Two could play this game.

Officially she was trying to get him to wake up instead of moping around.

Unofficially. They were having an eye staring contest.

He would die before he blinked.

He was getting the upper hand when... Cana started laughing.

Not a chuckle. An attention grabbing laugh.

Great. He needed everybody else to notice his bad mood.

Her laughter died down... moderately.

"Y...You should see your face." She bit back a chuckle. "You got so serious."

Gray grimaced. Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up. He took any competition seriously.

Cana stared at him again.

"I hope you've noticed Juvia's feelings by now. Otherwise I might start worrying whether you even like bre..."

Gray, blushing, covered her mouth with his hand. He did not need to have this conversation again. Even if it is a little more 'colorful' than when he had it with Erza. Especially because it was more 'colorful'. Gray sat back down and returned his hand to his mug.

"Yeah, of course I noticed. I'm not an idiot. I tried to..." He waved his other hand in a circular motion, "clear the air, but she..."

Gray trailed off.

"Yeesss. She what?" Cana drawled out. "I bet she told you to get a life."

Gray forced out a smile. Only Cana would say something like that.

"No. She...kinda just ignored what I said."

"I'm assuming you told her no then."

"Yeah"

"Well, what do you expect. You keep leering at her like a piece of meat."

What. He never did that. Gray shook his head. What was Cana playing at?

"Whatever". Gray shrugged. She was trying to get a rise out of him.

Cana grinned.

"Maybe you like her all over you."

The color from Gray's face drained away.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. You are way too tense." Cana drank from her barrel again. "You need a girlfriend."

Gray sighed. Yeah. Maybe he did. He glanced towards a certain armored individual. Maybe that's what he needed.

Cana noticed the flick of his eyes. Cana just kept grinning at him.

"I know exactly what you need." Cana stood up and yelled to where Erza and Lucy were sitting. "Hey Erza! Gray...Mphf"

Gray stood up as fast as lighting covered her mouth and dragged her out of the doors of the guildhall while saying to no one in particular that Cana was drunk and he was taking her home.

He released her when they were outside.

"What the hell, Gray. I was just trying to..."

Gray cut her off by raising his hand and saying, " I know what you were trying to do. You're trying to get me killed."

Cana scowled at him, "She'd beat the living hell out of you, but I doubt she'd kill you."

Gray shook his head for the millionth time.

That was a conversation he never wanted to have.

"Look, It doesn't really matter. Just let it be."

Cana deflated a little.

She folded her arms.

"Well, I can't go back to the guild now."

Gray sighed. Well, they might as well go hit a couple bars together. She was a good drinking partner anyhow.

Gray motioned for her to follow as he started walking to the nearest bar.

She walked next to him silently looking down at the river.

Gray put his hands in his pockets and looked up. It was overcast.

His mother loved days like these.

Damn Deliora. Damn it for taking her away.

He could still hear it's monstrous cry.

It's powerful roar shook houses. He would never admit it but he could still feel the vibrations of that roar in his chest. Freezing him with fear.

It was dark in the closet where his mother told him to hide. Everything was black around him. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He could hear though. The screams still haunted him.

He should have stayed in the closet. He should never have left to go find his mother. Why did he have to be brave that day?

He thought himself able to save his mother.

Hmph. Figures. He could save all the people he wanted. He just couldn't save the person he wanted to-needed to.

His mother, through the chaos was doing the unimaginable. She was trying to herd people away from Deliora. Deliora was fast though. For a giant demon.

So there he was, in awe, standing like an idiot in the doorway of his house. He felt _Proud_. Gray let out a dark chuckle. He would give up his pride and more for just one minute with her. Gray leaned back in his chair. He would have been dead had he not been standing by the door. Gray clenched his jaw. 'Maybe that would've been better'. Gray shook his head. No. Ur's sacrifice. Ultear's sacrifice.

Silver was gone. He didn't know where. Gray always figured that he was trying to do the same as his mother. The last month proved that right at least.

Deliora in it's madness came running past. Trampling the people. Smashing the roofs of houses with it's hands.

The last time he ever saw his mother. Was when she was crushed by the foot of Deliora.

After that. Well, after that he met Ur and Lyon. Starting his life as an Ice Mage.

Gray grimaced. He shut his eyes. It was a painful memory. He didn't want to remember her like that. The pain. The agony he felt at that moment ended his childhood.

It was this that probably attracted him to Erza.

He wasn't blind. He could see she was in pain. She had that look in her eye. The look of unspeakable horror.

It was why she fought so hard. He admired her ability to move forward like that. He never truly moved on. He accepted. But he felt it tugging him from behind. He felt the despair. The fury. The helplessness.

Erza, his kindred spirit. The one person he knew he had a connection with. Existing solely of pain and misery.

And this one true connection didn't really matter. He knew it was nothing compared to the connection she shared with **_him_**.

Cana was being strangely silent next to him. Gray looked over at her. One of his first friends. He didn't spend nearly enough time with her anymore. He was constantly being dragged away somewhere. They drifted. That much he knew for sure.

Gray let out a breath.

He couldn't go on like this. He spent the last day in contemplation. Gray hated when things got this dark. His thoughts torturing him.

He needed to move on.

From Erza.

It wouldn't be the first time that he had to move on from a woman he loved.

If anything. It was turning out to be a constant trial for him.

Yeah. Maybe when he saw Juvia. He could turn everything around.

Then again. Maybe not.

He always did struggle with moving on.


	2. Angelic Saviour

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

BEWARE: May contain spoilers.

* * *

><p><em>"Mother! Where are you?<em>

_"**Gray**"_

_"I can't find you!"_

_"**Gray"**_

_"Don't leave me alone. Please."_

_"**Gray"**_

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!"<p>

Gray cracked an eye open. Where was he?

Gray groaned. The light flooding his eyes was too much at once. What the hell did he do last night? He rolled onto his stomach. He got a face full of dirt. Yeah, definitely not at home.

"I said - Wake UP!"

The cold, unforgiving touch of water pummeled his back. His body twisted at the sensation. He let out another groan.

"Good for nothing drunks, think they can sleep in front of my bar."

Gray opened his eyes slowly, squinting as he did so.

Why is it so bright?

"C'mon move, you lazy bastard."

Gray sat up. Blood rushing to his head. His temples pounding rhythmically. He raised a palm to his head.

Gray looked around slowly. He was in one of the seedier towns outside of Magnolia. The road consisted mainly of dirt and rock. The buildings around looked run-down and shoddy.

"Are you just gonna sit there like a gargoyle? Or are you gonna get the hell out of my sight and away from my bar."

What was with this guy? Gray climbed onto one knee and lifted himself to his feet, swaying as he did so.

He looked at the owner of the voice that was trying to get him to leave. A short, stout, balding man with bloodshot eyes. The man was glaring at him.

How did he get himself into this situation?

Gray turned on his heel and started walking.

From what he could see it was still early morning. There was barely anybody in the streets.

His sole footsteps padded down the road as he turned down the first alley way he came across.

"Hey Ko, this is the bastard from last night, right."

Two men were in the alley way. One was covered in bandages and the over one looked seriously pissed off.

Gray stopped in his tracks. Eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's him."

"I thought you said he was scary. All I see is a naked guy with a couple scars. Creepy, but not... what did you say? Demon-like."

The bandaged one narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Right, you remember things straight when you get beaten to death."

Gray sighed. The bandaged one looked like he got run over by a train.

Suffice to say. Drunk Gray was Dangerous Gray.

And wait. Naked?

Gray looked down. He was wearing only his boxers and for some reason his boots. How the hell did he get his pants off?

Gray dismissed the thought. He'll figure out later. He had to deal with these two idiots first.

Now, Gray would not consider himself a violent man. He would rather talk about things before... Aaah, who the hell was he kidding? He loses his temper easier than he loses clothes.

But his head was pounding and he seriously did not want to deal with the confrontation that was brewing.

So Gray did what any man would do. He kept his head down and tried to slip past them. Luckily for him, they were too busy arguing about him and the alley was pretty wide He thought he was clear and his back was turned to them, but the other one just had to speak up.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?"

Gray froze. Damn. He loved a good fight, but he could barely see in front of him.

Maybe if he... He didn't have time to finish his thought as a fist collided with his jaw. Gray figured as he fell to floor that there was a third guy he didn't see. No way could they have gotten in front of him without him noticing.

When he opened his eyes. He only saw the two of them standing side by side in front of him.

"YES! Did you see that? He thought he got away. BUT BAM! Now he's on his back."

Gray adjusted his jaw as he stood up. Not broken. Good. He clenched his hand into fists. If they wanted a fight, he'd give them a fight.

They...bowed.

Gray arched an eyebrow.

"I am Ro," the normal one stated and pointed to his bandaged friend, "And this is Ko."

The corner of Gray's mouth tilted into a smile. Ko and Ro. This had to be a joke.

"Together, we are the Twins of Thrash."

Gray, frankly, didn't care who they were. They were just an obstacle.

Gray spoke up for the first time.

"Get the hell out of my way."

Suddenly, the normal guy was leaning on his shoulder looking at his nails.

"We would, but you kinda dug you're own grave here. From what Ko told me..."

Gray stopped listening. The guy was obviously some kind of mage specializing in speed.

He was still yammering on. Does this guy ever shut up?

The bandaged one didn't look like much of a threat.

So Gray figured it would be easy. Freeze the feet of the one leaning on him and just walk his way out of there. Solid plan.

"Now, if you had just let To here get a shot with the hot brunette, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Cana... The last thing he could remember including her was that they were seeing who could throw a peanut in the mouth of a sleeping guy opposite them. She must have gone back to Fairy Tail. Why didn't she take him with her?

Gray shrugged the guy off of him.

"Now, now..." He smiled at Gray, "There'll be time for that in a moment." He cracked his knuckles and before Gray could blink he felt blood spurting from his nose.

This guy was fast. Gray swung at where he thought he was but he was leaning against the wall looking at his nails. This guy... acting like he some novice.

"Be careful Ro, he's tougher than he looks."

Ro laughed, "Yeah, sure is. He's taking my punches pretty well."

Punches? Gray touched the bridge of his nose, it was broken. He then seeped his magic into his fingertips to cool it down. It was a trick he learned when he was fourteen years old and he would get into the blistering punching matches with Natsu. It usually stopped the bleeding.

He wiped the blood away with his forearm. Blood staining the skin.

"Yes, now I'm starting to see the scary."

Gray saw the guy take a move forward but guessed that was a part of his magic. Walking was like running if he was anything like Jet, who used High Speed Magic. Gray tensed and emitted his magic. Letting it go. He was still getting used to the potency of Devil Slaying Ice magic. He had to be careful, he didn't want to kill the guy and he couldn't really concentrate on holding back. His pulsing headache closed that avenue of possibility right off.

"Woah, you seeing this?"

Speed guy stopped and frowned.

"This is a Fairy Tail mage, ey. I'm not disappointed.'

Gray stepped forward freezing the ground of the whole alley under him.

Speed guy looked around. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh hoh hoh. You don't say much but you sure are strong to pull of something like that. See, I would let you go but you crossed my brother here and I don't take kindly to that. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna proceed to KICK YOUR ASS!"

Gray didn't respond. He just nodded. If there was anything he could respect, it was protecting the ones you loved and making those who hurt them pay. Gray grimaced. Usually, he would be the one who looked for payback. It seemed that the shoe was on the other foot this time.

To lunged forward, his body arcing as he lifted his right leg for a roundhouse kick aimed straight at Gray's head. Gray lifted his left and blocked, pushing him away. To landed and on his feet. He smirked and flew forward. Gray couldn't track his punches but he was sure that he bruised his ribs.

One final punch was thrown by Ro knocking Gray into a wall of wood. It splintered when Gray collided with it.

Damn. This was hard. Gray pushed himself to his feet but barely had time to compose himself when To started to attack relentlessly. Punches. Kicks. Elbows. Knees. Everything was thrown Gray's way. Gray tried to fight back but his arms were sluggish and tired. He got him back in the nose though.

The onslaught ended as To stepped back to catch his breath. Panting, he stared at Gray.

Gray groaned as he lifted himself from the now damaged wood of the building. Blood staining it crimson. His nose had started to bleed again. Purple bruises forming on his cheeks and torso. His lip was split and since he felt blood running down his left eye, he was pretty sure there was a cut on his eyebrow.

Gray growled. What the hell? He had fought guys tougher than this before. Worst of all, he got into this fight for something he couldn't even remember doing.

He was caught. He had protected his friend by beating a guy senseless. The same was being done to him now. That thought alone prevented him from letting loose and just icing these guys straight to hell. If he wasn't so damn hungover, he would could end things quick. This was the last time he drank this much.

Ro was winded though. Gray even noticed a small tinge of surprise in his eyes. Hmph. He was expecting Gray to be down and out by now. What did he take him for? This must be the first time he ever faced a Fairy Tail mage.

Gray spoke up, his voice booming. "What? That all you got?"

Ko's eyes were wide and fearful as he stood off to the side watching his brother thrash Gray. He knew better, though, he didn't lay down yesterday allowing Gray to break his arm. He was the stronger of the brothers even if Ro couldn't see it and to be honest he kinda deserved what he got. He had a weakness for leggy brunettes. He came across as a pervert and Gray taught him a lesson. Even if it was horribly painful. He wouldn't do that again.

It was pretty easy to tell that Gray was fuming. It wasn't his idea to come looking for trouble. He didn't ever want to face Gray ever again. His brother, being the boisterous idiot that he was, took one look at him and decided he wanted revenge. That's why his brother woke him up before the sun was even up and demanded he tell him what Gray looked like and where he could find him. He came with because, well, if Gray was still there and his brother ran into him. He didn't want to imagine what Gray would do.

He walked to where Ro was standing. "Let's go home, he's pretty messed up already."

"No way, I told you he was going to pay and this is nowhere near enough for me to get revenge."

Gray was sick of this. "What are you waiting for? You want payback, so come get it."

Ro bared his teeth and in an instant he was in front of Gray pulling his arm back. Gray was ready for him though. He ducked under the lightning fast punch, using bare instinct, clenched his fist and straightened his legs. This motion provided a leveling uppercut to Ro's chin. Gray knew he was knocked out the moment he saw him crumple to the ground. It was over.

Ko stiffened as he saw Gray's cold gaze turn to him. He raised his unbroken arm in a sign of 'I surrender'. Gray relaxed. He looked down at the unconscious form of Ro. His legs were shaking with adrenaline. To say Gray looked like a fearsome sight is an understatement. His body was covered in blood spatter from his nose and eye leaving his body looking dyed. To Ko's eyes he looked like a warrior of old, covered in battle paint.

Ko walked over to his brother and sat down. He would have to wait for him to wake up. He looked up at Gray and said, "I'm sorry about him," pointing at his brother.

"He gets super protective sometimes."

Gray nodded.

"I understand. I do it too."

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened with your friend yesterday. I came across... I didn't come across very well."

Gray narrowed his eyes at him. He couldn't remember this guy at all.

Gray stretched his back. He was going to hurt in the morning.

Gray took one last glance at the brothers and walked away.

Ko saw his movement and yelled to him, "Wait!"

Ko got to his feet.

"I...I w...wanted to thank you."

Gray turned around, confusion marring his face.

"I...wan... You taught me a lesson last night. I... deserved it. I truly am sorry for what I said."

Gray opened his mouth. There was blood in his mouth too, his teeth were stained. "It's fine. What's done is done. No use in dwelling over things past."

Gray grimaced. He could give the advice just fine. But when it came to practicing it he failed.

Ko smiled, "Thank you. I won't.'

Gray turned his back and walked off out of the alley.

It was time he got back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Birds were chirping their late afternoon song as the sun was starting to reach it's meridian and a light summer breeze winded it's way between the stalls and buildings in the now bustling town of Magnolia. The morning shopping for most people had ended and they were on their way home.<p>

Juvia loved this town. It was bright and the people were friendly. It was unbelievable that she once attacked this town.

She was making her way to the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Her quest was a success and she was over of the moon as the people she did the quest for paid her extra for the brilliant job she had done. Now, she felt a bit modest about the whole event. All she did was douse a few fires and prevent a small bandit raid. No big deal.

To be honest, she was excited to get back to the guild. She had been separated from her Gray-sama for two days. It left her feeling... hollow.

And she still felt remorseful over being indirectly responsible for Silver's death. He hasn't said anything to her over it yet, though. She was, well, a little reluctant to bring it up.

He was already distant and she was more than a little discouraged by what he said to her after the Grand Magic Games. She just kept a strong front, but she loved him... and nothing would ever change that.

She reassured herself. It was time that she cleared the air with him. Silver's death... it twisted her stomach into knots. She needed to,well, she didn't know yet. But once she sees her Gray-sama, she's sure that the words will come. He just had that kind of effect on her.

She pushed the guild door open. Stale beer and a faint whiff of flowers, Mirajane, attacked her sense of smell. Ah, it was good to be home.

The guild hall was pretty empty for the middle of the day. Everyone was out it seemed.

She spotted Mirajane behind the bar counter. She was talking to Master Makarov.

Mirajane noticed her and gave her a slight wave.

"How did it go?" Her voice melodic.

Juvia smiled.

"Juvia's job went well. Juvia even got paid extra."

"Oh good. Well, what do you want to spend it on?"

Juvia flushed a light pink. She hadn't thought about that.

"Er... Juvia doesn't really know."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. In the meantime though, would you like something to eat. I'm sure you must be hungry."

Juvia placed a hand over her stomach. She was.

She nodded. She proceeded to go sit at the bar right next to where Makarov was sitting on the counter, a mug in his hand.

"Okay, I'll fix something up for you."

Mirajane went to the back disappearing from Juvia's line of vision.

Juvia sat there drumming her fingers on the counter top. The guild was completely empty.

The place was actually pretty eerie.

Mirajane returned with a steaming bowl. She placed it in front of Juvia, handing her spoon immediately after.

"Juvia is thankful for the effort."

"Oh, it's no effort." Mirajane replied sweetly.

Juvia took a mouthful savoring the taste.

She swallowed and stated casually, "Juvia has never seen the guild this empty before."

Makarov replied to her. "It gets like this sometimes. Everybody took a job. It's that time of the year again. Everybody spent their Jewels and now their rushing to fill their pockets again. Lazy brats can't take care of their money."

Mirajane then continued, "Don't worry, they'll be back soon enough. The jobs most of them took were pretty easy."

Juvia nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face, and returned back to her soup.

"Gray is bound to be here any second, though. I didn't see him take a job so he probably tagged along with Natsu, Lucy and Wendy on their job. All they had to do, from what I could remember, was escort a caravan."

Juvia dropped her spoon a stricken expression replacing her thoughtful one. "G...Gray-sama went with Love Rival."

Mirajane pointed a finger and wagged it, " And Natsu and Wendy."

Juvia didn't get a chance to reply as there was a loud crash outside the guild.

"Watch where you're going?" A voice states rudely sounding like Gajeel.

"I'll go wherever I want."

"You do that you clumsy, blind pink-headed idiot."

Another voice squeaked out. "Don't fight!"

"You wanna go. I'm fired up."

"Tch, you'll lose so why would you even try. Just lie down and play dead."

"You bastard. You forgot our last fight pretty quick. LET'S GO!"

Another crash resonated. Scuffling could be heard and curses were thrown around.

The guild door opened.

"Can't they give it a rest already?"

It was Lucy accompanied by Wendy, Charle, and Pantherlily in his full form.

"They do seem to get on each other's nerves pretty quick.", Wendy remarked.

Pantherlily just grunted.

A tick formed on Charle's forehead. "Can't you do anything other than grunt?"

He shrugged.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Men!"

Lucy greeted Juvia, Mirajane and Makarov.

They each have a hearty reply and welcome, except for Juvia who was glaring at her.

Mirajane spoke up. "Where's Gray? Didn't he go with you?"

A flash of confusion lingered on Lucy's face as she replied, "No, I thought he went with Erza."

Relief flooded Juvia's features as she turned back to her soup.

"Are you sure? Erza said that she could handle it alone before she left."

"Maybe Gray... Come to think of it. I haven't seen him since yesterday when he took Cana home."

"I'm not sure about that. When does Cana ever get drunk?"

"Maybe she was upset about something."

"I don't think she was. I saw her earlier this morning and she looked fine."

"Do you think..." Lucy gasped loudly but it was slightly muffled by another crash from outside.

A light blush creeped onto her cheeks. "Is it possible that Gray and Cana could be... You know."

Mirajaned gasped. Juvia dropped her spoon again, terror flooding her body. "A... Another L...Love Rival?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Mirajane sobered up quickly noticing Juvia's horror.

"Ummm... No... No, I don't think that's possible."

Lucy didn't seem to understand and continued, "Nooow It all makes sense. I've always heard that they were great friends, but since I joined Fairy Tail, they have barely spoken two words to each other."

Mirajane looked distraught for Juvia's sake and tried motioning to Lucy that she should keep quiet.

She didn't notice.

"That's why they always steal glances at each other. I always thought that he was looking at you, Mira. But he was always looking at Cana. It's rather romantic don't you think?

Juvia was absolutely defeated and was deathly pale, her eyes wide. Tears threatening to escape.

"J... Juvia doesn't feel well."

Mirajane looked sympathetic. Lucy sat next to Juvia, mulling over Gray and Cana's 'secret relationship'.

Juvia stood up, "Juvia needs to lie down."

Lucy looked up at Juvia, realisation dawning on her. The expression her face practically yelled out, 'What have I done'.

She tried to fix the situation, "Actually, now that I think about it, it is pretty unlikely. Cana and Gray are only friends, they don't even like each other that much."

The damage was done though and Juvia didn't even stop to say goodbye as she rushed to Fairy Tail's door.

Lucy sighed giving Mirajane a pleading look. She wasn't thinking. Mirajane returned her stare with an understanding pout. One thought crossed their minds simultaneously though.

'Poor Juvia'.

Juvia made it to the door and was about to pull it open when the doors pushed open from the outside. Juvia quickly made way as Natsu and Gajeel came tumbling through, at each other's throats.

"This the best you can do, Little Fairy?"

"You're a Fairy too now, and no. I'm just getting warmed up."

They parted from each other, trading glares.

"Tch, you punch like an old woman."

Natsu growled and glared at Gajeel. He flamed his fists and flew over in attack.

"Gee Hee"

Gajeel smirked. His red eye's glinting. He got under his skin. He lived for moments like these.

He blocked Natsu's wild punch with his arm morphed into it's iron like state.

They countered blocked and attacked like that for some time.

Juvia was long gone by then. Not afraid to shed tears as soon as no one was around. Storm clouds were forming as she ran. She didn't know where... She just did what she usually did. She followed her heart.

* * *

><p>It hurt everywhere. Gray was blinded in one eye by the blood trickling slowly down his eyebrow. He could barely see in front of him as he stumbled up the path that he assumed would take him home. He gritted his teeth and pushed forward.<p>

The adrenaline from the fight earlier was running low. How long had he been walking? Gray didn't know exactly but it was too long. Rain clouds were forming in the sky. He could tell that much though. Aside from the blood in his mouth, he could practically taste the rain in the air.

So he trudged forward. Hoping, praying that he was getting close. Seconds felt like whole minutes to him. He lifted his head upwards to look ahead of him. He swore he could make out the gates of Magnolia Town in the distance.

Gray quickened his pace, he needed to get to Fairy Tail. The pain in his side sharpening. He gritted his teeth.

Rain was starting to drip from the skies. The dirt path absorbing the tiny droplets of water. He started running. Ignoring his protesting body. He wasn't exactly sure why he was running. It didn't make any sense to him. The rain doesn't bother him.

Gray wasn't sure but there was something else in the air. He had this overwhelming sense of urgency. He needed to get to Fairy Tail. He needed to protect his friends.

Gray ran as fast as he could. He couldn't see where he was going. It had started to pour by this time and the constant thrum was deafening him. He was panting heavily.

His body was fighting his every move. He was so absorbed in pushing himself forward, he didn't notice that there was someone in front of him. They collided head on and Gray fell to the ground hard. Hitting his head on the muddy path.

Gray could feel consciousness slipping away from him. Gray laid on his back. His one eye open, darkness closing in around him.

He didn't hear a shocked, feminine voice asking almost pleadingly, "Gray-sama?"

Gray didn't even realize his mouth opened asking in the same tone, cracking his one eye upon her face, to him at the moment, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Are you an angel?"


End file.
